


Sickly

by whelpie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dirty Talk, Game of Thrones AU, M/M, Smut, Top Levi, nights watch!eren, wildling!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelpie/pseuds/whelpie
Summary: Eren is lost and alone on his expedition far north when he stumbles across a certain wildling named Levi.





	Sickly

**Author's Note:**

> second fic, i take ages to write looooool. if you didn't know, this is based upon interactions between jon snow and ygritte. i loved their pining relationship so i decided to adapt it to a smutty fic. i love game of thrones so i'll probs write more aus. eren is 15 and levi is 30 odd so if you don't like big age gaps leave now! other than that enjoy this sinful writing.

Eren had found himself in a predictable situation. He had skill with a blade, yet was not as fortunate with evasion. So far from his home country, he knew not these harsh winter lands as he did the fertile fields and green forests down south. They boy of age fifteen trod along the plane of two feet deep snow. Wind was whirling ferociously around him. There was no fire to keep him warm, he would have to keep moving until he found someone. Whether they be friend or foe.  
A band of strangers set him off course. As a young lad, his duties lie with his elders. He was to serve them until he was a man, a real man. A man of the nights watch. Youths rarely went on expeditions to the lands of winter, yet his capability as a swordsman and a squire allowed him this “honour” as the Lord Commander deceitfully put it. Gods, was the north shit. The opposite of what great songs spoke of. Tales of valiant men, honourable men. Eren wasn't any of that. He was sent to the wall the day his father caught him sucking off one of Grisha’s patients. For Grisha was a doctor, one of the greatest, and if news of his sickly son reached the knowledge of the townsfolk, he'd be out of business.  
He was thirteen then, too young. In the eyes of those with a good conscious, the blame fell to the elder man whom may have deceived the child. Eren didn't know, he hadn't obliged nor had he denied, perhaps he was sickly. Eren inhaled the breeze of the north.  
He had walked for almost three hours. The sun was falling to the west, no place of shelter could be seen. Eren trudged along until he heard something beneath his feet. The snow parted to reveal a sheet of ice.  
“Oh fucking hell!” Eren exclaimed, slipping and rolling down into a shallow chasm.  
Snow covered everywhere and he was colder than ever. I'm going to die here.  
Eren rolled onto his back and sat up, dusting the cold, wet snow off. As the fifteen year old looked up for a route to get out of this mess, he felt the creaking of a bow to his left side. They boy froze, deadly silent.  
“What do we have here, a lost puppy? Or perhaps a deserter of the Night’s Watch?” Questioned the man who held the bow to a Eren.  
“Uh- erm…” Eren slowly turned his head to his probable executioner.  
The man dropped the bow and roughly grabbed Eren by the chin. He was older, a lot older. Probably mid thirties, and he did not wear the black of the Nights Watch, therefore he must be a wildling, or freefolk as some called them. His hand held Eren’s face with an iron grip. He had an expression that showed he was studying every aspect of Eren. His age, his stature, his possible ability with a sword, whether the boy could best the man in a fight, whether he should live or die.  
“Do they accept girls into the Night’s Watch nowadays?” The wildling asked, face indicating that the question was serious.  
“N-no… why a-are you asking tha-that?” Eren stuttered, semi-astonished, semi-confused.  
“I just thought you were pretty like a girl… that's all. You don't see anyone remotely handsome or beautiful around these parts.” The man stated matter of factly. Eren was insulted. Sure, some people had always been… suggestive, but it was always in good fun. Right? “Anyways boy, how old are you?”  
“Fif- fifteen.”  
“Old enough…” the older said with a little chuckle. “You're too pretty to let go, or die. You're coming with me, boy. What do you call yourself?”  
“Eren.”  
“Splendid, and I call myself Levi, leader of the Frostwolf Clan. I too have strayed far from my home, so we shall make the journey back as companions!”  
“I don't want to go… I was sent this direction to send word back to Castle Black…”  
“Well, pretty Eren, I was the one with a bow to your head. I have four daggers equipped and one great sword.” Levi stated, quickly drawing Eren’s blade from it’s sheath and placing it in his own belt. “And you're the one with no weaponry,” he continued, taking out a thin piece of rope from his pocket, proceeding to bind Eren’s upper body, “and, boy, you are the one bound to my rope. Worry not, it suits you!” He chuckled again, dragging the poor fifteen year old along.  
Who does this guy think he is calling me pretty? And tying me up and dragging me to his home where they'll surely butcher me! Eren sighed.  
“Let us make haste! For the sun is setting and we must find shelter if we want to survive the night.”  
-

For an hour and a half the two scurried across the northern planes until they came across a little crag by a cliff. There was a small hole and Levi strode over to it, dragging poor Eren along with him. “We will rest here for the night.”  
“I fear I did not bring enough blankets to warm us both.” Said Levi. “And there is no wood for a fire.”  
“I'm fine…” Eren lied, hobbling to the farthest corner of the enclosed area and facing the wall, sat down. The boy bowed his head and a tear left his eye. Why was he doomed to be carried off by some provocative wildiling who scared Eren with his… customs.  
“Suit yourself. But you'll freeze. You won't last a night here, boy. I know you'll be dead before me. I bet your life.”  
Despite this situation, Eren did not long for death yet.  
“What do you suppose I do to keep warm then?”  
“Come here.” Levi demanded, in a deep, unsettling tone.  
Eren crawled over to Levi and lay beside him.  
“Closer. You will freeze without my body heat.”  
Eren begrudgingly nudged closer to the man and faced the other side of the room. He could feel Levi's breath on his neck.  
“Sleep well, Eren.”  
-  
Eren woke to his face in Levi's chest, arms embracing each other. Not wanting to rouse the man to this embarrassing scene, Eren slowly untangled himself. Unfortunately Levi woke and a smirk grew on his face. He looked down at a blushing Eren.  
“Did you pull your sword on me in the night?” Levi chuckled another suggestive laugh. Eren was confused, Levi took his sword.  
“No… you took my sword, L-Levi.”  
“Oh I wish I did. Sweet Eren, yet I am not referring to your blade. Oh if you could see yourself now, you'd see why I mistook you for a woman.  
“You… you mean?” Eren was cut off.  
“Sweet, are you a virgin?”  
“Of course I am. We're not allowed to lie with women or give our seed.” Sure, Eren was guilty of some less than innocent acts, but he never partook in proper sex.  
“That's a shame… what, if you're not allowed to fuck women, do you fuck each other..?”  
Excuse me! Eren had had enough! First jokes about his… erection and now Levi was suggesting fucking him.  
“I'm rather warm, Eren. And judging by that beautiful look on your face, you are too!”  
The boy was about to retort, but Levi's words further reminded him of the strain in his pants. Levi was implying relieving him of that… warmth. Perhaps Eren was sickly. Before Eren could come to a sane conclusion, he felt large hands pulling his breaches down.  
“L-Levi!”  
Eren looked at the man with those green doe eyes. So innocent, sweet and pretty. Levi grabbed Eren’s cock with his left hand. He then stuck his fingers into Eren’s mouth. Ugh, I give up. His hands feel… excellent. Eren began to sneakily buck into the elders palm. He hadn't relieved himself in weeks.  
“Suck them, bitch.” Levi commanded, freeing his hand of Eren’s cock, leaving the brunette a whimpering mess, and freeing his own. Eren looked so sexy and fuckable licking and swallowing around Levi's fingers. His own other hand started to pump at his growing member.  
Eren came off the wildings fingers with a pop. “Little one, can you do what you were just doing to my fingers to my cock?” Eren obliged, sinking deeper to engulf his mouth with the monster between Levi's legs. He looked up at Levi with those eyes, and fluttering eye lashes. Tears slowly falling down his sweet cheeks. Levi moaned, never in one thousand life times would he enjoy a moment as he did this.  
“My cocks wet enough, all we need to do is make your cunt drip with enough wetness to accept it.” Levi smirked, manhandling Eren, bringing his ass to his face. He licked a stripe upon the clean, smooth, hairless area. This boy was divine. The raven then spat, to make his fingers entrance easier. First he poked his index finger into the warm cavern, and squeezed Eren's plump thighs with his spare hand. The brunet was mewling, panting incoherent noises. “F- fu- fuck me Levi! My.. hole needs your- your… cock! Please!”  
“Okay sweetie. Your wish is my command.” He looked to Eren, whilst he stuck in his three other fingers. He was on all fours, pink cock erect, dangling between his legs. His nipples seemed to have been as sensitive as his member, as the pink nubs were hard and round, poking out his chest. Eren's mouth was agape, eyes closed, cheeks red. Levi was only a man. He couldn't wait to stick his cock in the virgins cavern.  
Taking his own lengthy member in hand, he aligned it with the boys needy hole. Eren bucked back slightly. “Take me Levi! Fuck my boy pussy with your cock!”  
Oh, those pleading words were enough. Levi slammed into the younger one, and Eren screamed. Every man, woman and creature in a miles radius would be able to here the boys squeals. The elder man thrust in rapidly, the pink hole suffocating his wide girth, Eren was clenching. Levi's right hand grabbed the boy's hips and his left gave some attention to those beautiful pink nipples. Eren was moaning, eyes rolling back into his head. Levi was giving his prostate the exact attention it needed, his balls slapping into Eren's behind. “Such a slut.”  
Eren was losing it, he was so close. He began thrusting back against the man. His prostate was being abused, he loved it, he loved the musky scent in the air. “I'm close, Levi!”  
“Quick, boy.” All of a sudden Eren was turned around and was sitting on Levi's cock. He was impaled on such a long length, there was a bulge protruding out of him, where Levi was mercilessly fucking into the boy. Levi lied back and Eren rode him hard. His cock bouncing with him. Eren was so fucking gorgeous. His facial expressions were better than any class A whore. The two were close.  
“C-cumming!” The two exclaimed as they rode out the high of their orgasms. The fifteen year olds cum splattered all onto to the raves chest, and Levi thrust into Eren, releasing his seed. As if Eren was a girl and he could impregnate him right now.  
Eren collapsed onto Levi, and Levi pulled him close. The two were completely naked and it was freezing. However fucking helped fight the cold.  
Father was right. I am sickly. But Eren didn't care anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave kudos and comments. feedback and suggestions are appreciated! :) xx


End file.
